Nothing Left To Live For
by Analaigh
Summary: “To join Kagome. She’s dead so I have nothing left to live for. The love of my life is gone. Good-bye now. I’ll miss you.” With that he walked backwards off the cliff and just fell silently. Then he disappeared into the tree line and was gone.
1. She's gone

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, cause if I did there would never   
have been a Kikyo, or Naraku, and Inuyasha and Kagome would   
live happily ever after so there.  
  
Nothing Left to Live For  
"We can't beat them, we have to run!!!" Yelled Kagome to   
Inuyasha just before he was about to unless another attack with the   
Tetsusaiga. "You're too badly wounded and we need Sango and   
Miroku!"  
  
"I can still beat them!!!" Said Inuyasha determinedly.   
  
"No you're too badly wounded, we have to leave now!!!"   
Screamed Kagome as she fired another arrow.  
  
"Fine get on!" As Inuyasha kneeled down for her to get on   
his back.  
  
They then turned and raced through the forest. After what   
seemed like hours but was only minutes, they came to the edge of   
the forest and to a rather high cliff.  
  
"Those demons are following us. We're gonna have to fight"   
Stated Inuyasha flatly.  
  
"Can't you jump the cliff or can't we run along it???" Asked   
Kagome desperately.  
  
"No, they'll just keep following us, I'm leaving a trail of   
blood and I'm tired. We'll have to fight. GET READY. HERE   
THEY COME!!!" Yelled Inuyasha as he unsheathed his sword   
while Kagome simultaneously drew an arrow and knocked her   
bow.  
  
Then everything seemed to happen in slow motion. The pack   
of massive, savage, bear youkai erupted from the forest and   
charged for the pair. Kagome shot four arrows and brought one   
down then turned to shoot at one that was sneaking up on   
Inuyasha. As she did this she seemed oblivious the bear running   
straight for her. The burly yoke rammed into Kagome pushing her   
over the edge of the cliff. Inuyasha had slain two of the bears in   
one sweep and turned in time to see Kagome go over the edge and   
scream. As she fell, Inuyasha saw her mouth the words "I love   
you" and then she was gone. She disappeared into the trees only 20   
yards for the top of the cliff. When Kagome disappeared, Inuyasha   
went battle-mad. He struck down every last one of the bear youkai   
and the back up to the edge of the cliff.   
  
At that moment Miroku and Sango emerged out of the forest.   
(Convenient eh?)  
  
"Inuyasha what happened? Where Kagome?" Yelled Sango.  
  
"We were ambushed by 11 bear youkai and we couldn't   
handle them so we ran to this cliff. I was fighting and Kagome was   
pushed over the edge. I killed all of the bears. I'm going now."   
Inuyasha stated solemnly as he took a step towards the edge.  
  
"Going where Inuyasha?" Asked Miroku as he tired to   
console a sobbing Sango who had just learned of her beat friends   
death.  
  
"To join Kagome. She's dead so I have nothing left to live   
for. The love of my life is gone. Good-bye now. I'll miss you."   
With that he walked backwards off the cliff and just fell silently.   
Then he disappeared into the tree line and was gone.  
  
(A/N:) Ok whew! Sorry to be so serious. This is just something I   
had in my head and thought I'd share it. If you want to find out   
what happens then review. Ja Ne!!! Plur!!! ~TranceAngel 


	2. Something Left

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, cause if I did there would never   
  
have been a Kikyo, or Naraku, and Inuyasha and Kagome would   
  
live happily ever after so there.  
  
Nothing Left to Live For  
  
Morning found our hero and heroine lying in the moss and   
  
sand on the riverbank. The sun filtered through the leaves and   
  
danced upon their faces.  
  
Kagome's eye fluttered open and she groaned, "Uhhh, I feel   
  
like I feel of a cliff." (A/N: Duh!!!)  
  
She sat up, which took awhile considering she was bruised   
  
and stiff. She looked around and that's when she spotted Inuyasha   
  
and gasped. He was lying on his back sprawled out and   
  
unconscious, and least she hoped. She crawled over to his as   
  
quickly as she could ignoring all of her aches and pains in hopes   
  
that she could get to Inuyasha before he died, if he hadn't already.   
  
After much labored breathing and strenuous crawling Kagome   
  
made it to him where she promptly collapsed on his chest, instantly   
  
relieved that he was still breathing and she could hear a steady   
  
heartbeat.  
  
"Inuyasha…Inuyasha. Wake up Inuyasha, Please Inuyasha   
  
wake up please." Pleaded Kagome gently shaking him.  
  
Inuyasha blinked his eyes a few times and then looked at   
  
Kagome. "Oi, Kagome you're not dead. Thank Kami you're alive.   
  
I'd thought I lost you. Please Kagome don't ever leave me again, I   
  
just want to tell you that I love you so much, I couldn't bear it if I   
  
lost you." Inuyasha exclaimed as he sat up and enveloped Kagome   
  
in one of his warm, make-you-want-to-melt-like-an-ice-cube-on-  
  
black-asphalt-in-July hugs.  
  
"Inuyasha I'd thought that I lost you too. I'll never leave you   
  
again as long as I live. And I love you too. So how did we survive   
  
that fall?" Kagome questioned as she looked around and noticed all   
  
the sand and moss.   
  
"I guess the sand that washed up from the river and the moss   
  
that's growing on top of it broke our fall." Said Inuyasha not really   
  
sure.  
  
"Uh, I'm so sore." Stated Kagome, and with that she flopped   
  
down on some moss in the sun.  
  
Inuyasha pulled her head into his lap and gently traced her   
  
face while she napped in the sun, or at least he thought she was   
  
asleep.  
  
"Inuyasha your claws tickle." Kagome mumbled sleepily.  
  
"Oh, sorry. Here, I'll play with you hair instead." So he   
  
started to run his fingers through her silky ebony black hair while   
  
he thought about how he almost lost her.  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. The pack of   
  
massive, savage, bear youkai erupted from the forest and charged   
  
for the pair. Kagome shot four arrows and brought one down then   
  
turned to shoot at one that was sneaking up on Inuyasha. As she   
  
did this she seemed oblivious the bear running straight for her. The   
  
burly youkai rammed into Kagome pushing her over the edge of   
  
the cliff. Inuyasha had slain two of the bears in one sweep and   
  
turned in time to see Kagome go over the edge and scream. As she   
  
fell, Inuyasha saw her mouth the words "I love you" and then she   
  
was gone. She disappeared into the trees only 20 yards from the   
  
top of the cliff. When Kagome disappeared, Inuyasha went battle-  
  
mad. He struck down every last one of the bear youkai and then   
  
backed up to the edge of the cliff.  
  
~*End Flashback*~  
  
Inuyasha carefully lifted the sleeping Kagome out of his lap   
  
and set her in the sun. He then jumped into the river clothes and   
  
all. He decided that a nice cool swim would help relax his sore and   
  
aching muscles.  
  
(A/N:) Ok, so I didn't kill them but you though I did. Ok I'm   
  
gonna need some help with what happens next because the only   
  
reason I started this story was because I was day dreaming and   
  
imagined the whole first chapter and didn't get any father so this   
  
chappie was hard. So please help me out. Ja Ne!!! Plur!!!   
  
~TranceAngel 


End file.
